The Four
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: "I know why they're after us. Their leader, William Stryker, is looking for powerful mutants for a team. They exist to 'serve' their country. Do you believe that? 'Serve' their country? If they're serving their country, why worry about hunting down a group of four defenseless mutants? I don't know, but we're gonna find out." OC'S. PREQUEL to another story.
1. Chapter 1

"They always leave someone behind to make sure no one is following them," Zero said. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head, remembering the pain the last time Stryker had sent them to find the group he called The Four. "Usually it's Livewire or Psyche," He said, pointing to the pictures. There were four - one man and three women.

"Yes, that makes sense, their powers are more offensive than defensive and have a larger range," Stryker murmured. He sat in a chair and frowned. "Do you know where they are now?"

"Right now they are renting a studio apartment in New York city," Zero said.

"I want the six of you to track them down and get them, even if you have to do it one by one," Stryker said. Zero nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Yes, I know Kristin," Nancy sighed and shifted the phone to her other ear. "Yes, I'll be on my way as soon as I can, but you know we can't leave anything behind. Yes, I know, I'll keep myself safe. Look, I gotta go, they're gonna be -" _Crash! _"- Look, they're here, so I gotta go. Love you too, mwuah!" Nancy hung up and grabbed her bag before walking into the main room where the door opened to. She tossed her bag by the door and hid, just as the door opened. A man looked down.

"One of them's still here," He said. Nancy smiled. Five more men filed into her apartment and she placed a hand on the metal lining that went all around the room. She could feel the elctricity running through her body before it reached the metal and shocked anything touching it. One of the men dropped.

"Shit, it's Livewire," One of them hissed. "Watch out." Nancy nodded and flicked her finger towards him and he dropped, shaking from the electricity running through his body.

One by one Nancy Gallagher picked them off until there was only one left. They all were knocked out from the electrical currents that attacked their brain.

"Put down the swords and I'll come out," Nancy said. She could hear the man walking through her apartment, waiting for her to leave.

"Who's to say you won't attack me?" He asked.

"I am," Nancy said simply. She heard a soft thump as he tossed the swords on her couch and she smiled.

"Swords are down," He said. Nancy nodded and walked up behind him before snatching his guns from the places that they were strapped to his body.

"How many of these things do you need?" She asked, looking at the array of weapons on the couch. He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Oh, calm down...a guy as good lookin' as you shouldn't be so angry. Sure, a girl outsmarted you," Electricity started coursing through his body. "I mean yeah, that's gotta be tough to handle and all, and really, you were kinda stupid. Of cour - Oh, now you've gone and blacked out on me. Oh well," Nancy shrugged and walked over to the door and turned off the lights before grabbing her bag. Her neon blue eyes glowed in the dark. "Sleep tight."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Nancy sang, dropping her bag on the ground. She closed the door with her foot and turned the lights on. William was sitting in an arm chair, a tumbler in his hand.

"What took you so long?" William asked, taking a gulp of his drink. Nancy could smell alcohol in the air and sighed.

"It was all of them this time," Nancy said. She rubbed her hands together and walked into the kitchen. William stood up and followed her.

"We need to stop doing this. One day they're gonna catch one of us," He said, leaning up against the counter.

"They'll catch us if we leave anything behind, too," Nancy said. She heard the electricity flick on in the other room and turned to the entrance. Kristin walked in. "Hey."

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kristin asked, yawning. She leaned up against William and slipped his tumbler out of his hand before setting it on the counter behind them. "It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I got in late," Nancy said. Kristin nodded. "It was all of them this time," She explained. Kristin frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nancy said.

* * *

"She knocked us all out like we were nothing," Zero reported to Stryker. Stryker sighed.

"They didn't clean up everything. We know where they're going next," Stryker said. He turned to Zero. "Follow them."

"Yes, sir," Zero said. "Where exactly are they?"

"They'll be in Chicago."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think so far? REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as she walked down the sidewalk, an unimposing figure in the crowd, but an easy one to pick out. Her white skin and hair seemed almost blue in the sunlight and her cheeks glowed with a faint yellow from the electricity crackling underneath her skin.

_Nancy Gallagher. Livewire._

She walked into the restaurant and he watched as the others of The Four greeted her. He walked closer, listening to their conversation.

"I know why they're after us," William announced to the group. _Overdose._ "Their leader, William Stryker, is looking for powerful mutants for a team. They exist to serve their country," He scoffed. "Do you believe that? Serve their country?"

"If they're all intent on serving their country and everything, why worry about hinting down us?" Livewire asked.

"Yeah, we're just four mutants who really aren't that -" Liz started before trailing off at the looks she was being given by her groupmates. _Mirage._

"We are, Liz, we're important," Kristin said, smiling at Mirage. _Psyche._ "Every single one of us are. Why else would they be going after us?"

He smirked as he heard what she was saying.

* * *

"Aw yeah, suck it," They heard Livewire giggle. "Oh yeah, uh-huh, I win! You are all losers!"

"It's Monopoly, Nance," Overdose said dryly, although a hint of humor could be detected in his voice because of his sister's antics.

"Shuddup," Livewire said. "Alright, Kristin, you almost done with dinner?"

"Almost!" Psyche's voice was slightly more muffled than the others.

"Now," Stryker ordered. They smashed down the door and could hear the shocked remarks from the group. Quickly, they grabbed the small group.

Livewire struggled in Wade Wilson's grip, trying to twist out of his hands.

Mirage looked up at Stryker's face.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you really need to hear the villain rant, Liz?" Livewire snapped, still twisting in Wilson's grip.

"Shut up, Nancy," Liz snapped back at her friend.

"Whatever," Livewire growled, still twisting.

"I needed an energy source for my operations," Stryker stated simply. He turned to Chris Bradley. "Knock her out," He said. Bradley nodded and turned to Livewire. Soon, the yellow in her skin started fading and you could hear the electricity crackling in her body. Her group tried getting free, forgetting that their mutations could help them, but failed, while protesting the invasion against the youngest.

"Stop! You're killing her!" Overdose yelled to Stryker.

"What?" Stryker asked, turning to the eldest Gallagher.

"Electricity is what's keeping her alive," Psyche snapped. "You're killing her."

"Bradley, is this true?" Stryker asked.

"I don't know," He said. Livewire felt static crackling in her fingers and looked up at the men before everything went black for her - and them.

"What the hell?" Wilson asked. The power had gone off.

"It happens with electricity-based mutations," Stryker said. "When they get hurt or if their powers are suppressed, they let out one single burst before blacking out," He glanced towards the rest of her group. "Lock them up. Put Livewire in a special place." Team X nodded.

* * *

_A/N: More is coming soon, this is just a preview of another story. REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Xavier, Mr. Lehnsherr," William began to speak. "We need to tell you something." Liz looked at her feet and Kristin held his hand supportingly.

"William, if you feel you must tell us, please do," Xavier said. William took a deep breath in.

"My sister is at a military compound of William Stryker's. She's being used as a battery to keep the base running," He said.

* * *

They traveled to Alkali Base, looking far everything and anything to show where she was, but they couldn't find anything.

Liz Young would defect to the Brotherhood with Magneto.

William Gallagher would become a doctor with the intent to help mutants and open up a practice that was mutant friendly.

Kristin Tyler would create a Pro-Mutant group called the Mutant Human Alliance. They focused on raising money for pro-mutant businesses and practices and opening affordable housing for Mutants and Mutant Sympathizers.

William and Kristin would get married. They would have two children - Nolan Brett Gallagher, born 1988, and Nancy Catharine Gallagher, born 1992.

The youngest of the group codenamed The Four would remain in a Coma, energizing Stryker's base. She wouldn't be found for years.

Her secret would be hidden until Stryker launched an attack on the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Children.


End file.
